Cold Night, Warm Friend
by Mad Eclair
Summary: amu 16 was thrown out of the house by her abusive parents and wonders how she's going to save her sister ami 12 . maybe a night with ikuto will help, or will he throw he in rehab? amuto- amu and ikuto. REVEIW!
1. a cold night

Cold night, Warm freind

a cold night in the city, everyone hurrying home to their family, I was lost. On the worst street in town, notorious for its violent population, I was lost. I knew only one place even remotely nearby, and that was his apartment. I could get there in half an hour if I power walked, I suppose.

I shed a few tears on my way over. But in truth, it was only minutes till I was at his door, on the top floor. I had taken the stairs (elevators scare me, so I made her scared of them to) and the light sheet of sweat ha frozen over when I reached the air conditioned portion of my hike. I rung the door bell and he was in front of me soon.

"Amu?" he spoke worriedly "what are you doing here, your frozen solid?!".

I nodded, feeling faint. He took me inside and led me to a small couch I was familiar with from all of the nights I had stayed with ami in attempt to avoid our parents.

ikuto got me something hot to drink as i crashed on the couch. My cheeks were pink as he set his hand on my forehead.

"You've got a fever," he spoke softly.

I almost fell to the floor laughing, and if not for my dizzy headache I'm sure I would have. After spending a night on the street in winter, of course I had a took my jacket for me and saw for the millionth time, my injured, frail, body.

My clothes were loose as if pulled on, my jeans ripped, and my long shirt was missing a sleeve.

"What happened?" he asked, almost looking upset.

"Nothing..." I said, falling back into the couch and melting into the cushions.

He was still curios when he left the room temporarily, allowing me to rest my eyes. When he came back I was half asleep. He picked me up bridal style and carried me gently to a room with a bed. He set me down carefully, as if not to break me, and covered me with a large and thick comforter before leaving again.

I wanted to tell him to stay, but my thoughts just didn't like my mouth around him. the conforter was warm, and I fell asleep quikly.

ME: so how was it? Pls review, flames welcome…

HAZEL: madi-chan is a new writer and would love youre help and advise


	2. pain

ME: Thank you for all who reviewed and/or added to alert list, I know that last story kinda sucked..

HAZEL: got that right..

ME: snotty much! Lol, Just do the disclaimer already!

HAZEL: Madi-chan does not own any characters except for me

ME:thx, on with the story!

-flashback[when she was little]-

Slap!

The horrifying sound traveled through the house and a small pink haired girl fell to the floor with bruises and cuts on her body.

"Look at it, I can't believe we made HER!" an outraged mother ranted.

The little girl still crying silently. A miniature girl was next to her, cleaning her wounds, but no one seemed to glimpse her. She was dressed in violet, her short skirt with different shades of bruise like colors, her hoodie jacket a dark purple, and her combat boots jet black. She wore her dark blond hair up in a bun and had a skull clip in her hair.

"Amu….?" She spoke softly, "can I help now?"

The girl nodded wordlessly and Hazel turned into a small black egg that merged with Amu.

And amu had a small skull clip in her hair. She stood up, hiding behind her bangs, before walking up to her parents and asking as politely as possible

"may I be.. excused?" she said uncertain and hesitant.

Wrong move….

Crunch!

Another hard blow from her father,

"fine then" he finished.

Hazel had lent amu her strength, but she couldn't stop her from feeling the ache in her gut that forced blood out her mouth. And walking up the stairs, as if spoken only to darken her broken spirits, she heard yet another discouraging coment "uhg, she's awful! What a sickening child! Why can't we GET RID OF HER ALREADY?!" her mother shouted.

"sshhhh… all in good time my dear," he turned to her"but we can always try for another..." comforting her in a warm embrace.

The mood changed and she heard various inappropriate sounds and shut the door to her modest room.

Hazel emerged and amu collapsed half dead on her floor when her only friend, ikuto came in her small window, climbing a withered tree to it.

Gasping at the sight of her, the 7 year old boy rushed over to amu's limp body and wrapped his jacket around her, using the first aid kit he always brought over to clean the cuts that seemed to magically appear.

He held her close to his chest and brushed the soil from her pale cheeks, she was so fragile.

Yoru floated over to hazel to search for the usual cuts, only finding a scratch on her cheek identical to amu's.

She winced as he licked it clean, he had to ask

"What happened to you and amu, nya?".

"Her idiot parents again…"

"I don't know how they manage to hurt her so badly that it effects me.".

-"Amu?"... "Amu…?" little ikuto called frightened that she was as dead as she looked, his calls grew weaker, and hot and salty tears rolled down his face.

"I'm here…" amu answered with a tired and reasuring sigh, as if proud she survived another day yet saddened by the memories that spread a dark and threatening haze across her mind.

he held her close for a long time before finally stating the obvious

"we need to get you to a hospital…".

She simply nodded her head slowly.

"yoru".

And they were off….

ME: hi ppl! I hope this one was better than the last ;p

HAZEL: of course it was, I was in it.

ME: right…

HAZEL: next story peter will be doing disclaimer

PETER : yoroshiku…

ME: REVIEW!


	3. hospital

ME: how did I do?

HAZEL: Madi-chan tried to edit as much as possible but her profile was being gay

ME: I DO OWN HAZEL! She is MY CHARA

AMU: why r my parents abusing me?

ME: makes a good plot

IKUTO: so amu and I were friends b-4 ?

ME: yes. On with the story!

PETER: Madi-chan does not own any characters or shugo chara {no matter how much she wishes it}

"Well your friend will be okay but she might have to stay overnight."

Ikuto sighed, this wasn't the first time he heard that, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last if he didn't do something.

"Um, could you please help me with something?" he asked the nurse.

"Of course dear," she nodded.

"Could you please help me with my friends parents?"he asked shyly "They're the ones abusing her, and I think next time they could kill her…" he said looking down.

"oh, my! Well I'm glad you came to me, I'll get some help and hopefully there won't be a next time…"

"Thank you," he said, a little worried about what her parents would do.

-With amu-

She mentally sighed thinking 'how did I end up here again, I promised myself I would stand up and die before I came back.…'

'Now amu, that's no way to think,' hazel told her.

'That kind of attitude is what got my siblings crushed by your supposed "guardians" '{As in parent/guardian}

'That's right, Hex and Karma, I gave up and they were too weak to defend themselves when they {parents}found two eggs on my bed and decided to crush them,' amu's thoughts were dipped in venom and sprinkled with a longing for revenge.

"Ikuto?" she called quietly.

He came in almost the same second the words escaped her lips.

"Amu, are you alright?" he said in a mature voice that strangely complimented the young boy.

"Ikuto I have to get away from them, and I have to do it fast, I'm loosing my strength and courage…"

"Ikuto…. I'm scared..." she wrapped her fragile arms adorned with blue and purple bruises and scabbed over cuts around his neck. Then she began to…cry?

Hinamori amu, had never cried in front of him, ever, she'd always waited until he left.

Sometimes when he stayed the night to watch over her she'd woken up with tears in her eyes, but they were swept away with every other thought pertaining to the pain.

she really, really needed his help.

"it's okay amu-chan, I'll stay with you no matter what…" he replied in soothing tone, still slightly shocked.

"Can I stay here in the hospital for a while though?", "I think I need the IV, they've started hiding water now," she said in a semi strong voice.

* * *

ME: so what did you think?

HAZEL: I HAD SIBBLIGS?!

ME: well of course!

HAZEL: oh, well, okay I guess?

ME: next time – her father delivered what would have been the final blow for any other child without a guardian chara's help and a crack was heard through the small kitchen.

Her small skull clip had cracked right down the middle… and as it started to chip away, she saw her small chara thrown out of her body and hit the tile floor and she started to turn to a gold dust…

'NO!!!' She mentally said to her small guardian.

"Could this mean… your leaving me…?'

'Dear amu' her chara responded 'it means……….

ME: cliffy!


	4. welcome to rehab

ME: pls let me know if u want me to change anything

HAZEL: she would also like to know how many chapters to write.

PETER: please review with ideas/comments

ME: and now post your favorite color in a review

KARMA: results for reader's favorite color will be up on next chapter but u HAVE to review

AMU:I thought you were dead?!

KARMA: only in the story…

HAZEL: yay! Sibling!

ME:ooookaayyy then, enjoy the story

PETER: we do not own Shugo Chara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XD------------

"ikuto, you can come in now, im done changing," little amu said to the only family she had {beside Hazel, of course}.

She'd just finished changing from the baby blue hospital gown and she was wearing a new outfit a nurse gave to her after she found her cloths covered in blood.

"okay, are you sure you want to do this alone?" he said, he didn't want to leave her side, he'd become extremely protective of her over the years.

"yes, Hazel and I can handel it." She sounded confident, but he knew better.

"can I help, Hazel nya?" the miniature floating cat asked.

"no Yoru, you cant come with us." Hazel volleyed back.

"stubborn as ever I see," ikuto said, his sarcastic side peeking through his usual gentlemanly attitude.

"we should get going soon. "Hazel said, sticking her head out of amu's hoodie.

-lAtEr-

Her father delivered what would have been the final blow for any other child without a guardian chara's help and a crack was heard through the small kitchen.

Her small skull clip had cracked right down the middle… and as it started to chip away, she saw her small chara thrown out of her body and watched her hit the tile floor with a thud.

then, she began chipping away as well, pixilating, almost…

'NO!!!' She mentally said to her small guardian.

"Could this mean… your leaving me…?'

'amu' her chara responded 'be strong……'

And a small pile of dust was swept up by the wind, and was blown into amu's small body.

amu ran quikly to her room and away from those murderers, crashing out of her window, into ikuto's arms.

Sobbing silently, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Now at ikutos house sitting on a couch in his room, she had calmed down enough to speak.

"oh my god, ikuto, it was terrible from the moment I got there, they {sniff} they were saying something about my little sister and, and that they didn't need me anymore, and something, {cough,} about killing her later like they were going to kill me." She stuttered, crying harder at the memory of the earlier event.

"shhhhh… it's ok, your safe, im not going to let them hurt you anymore… " he lulled her into a semi calm state before asking, "where's Hazel?"

She sobbed again, reaching into her pocket and slowly pulling out the cracked clip in several pieces.

"they killed her………they KILLED her…"

"its alright amu, we'll make sure she didn't die in vain…"

"ikuto, if what they said about a "sister" is true, we have to save her. Once she's old enough, it'll be a living hell for her. I have to stay, at least, 'till I can get her out of there."

"amu, I promise, that I will save you and your supposed sister, no matter what." He swore to himself, her, and her unborn sister that stormy day.

-back to present{yes, if you look in second chapter it says "–flashback"}

Amu stirred awake, early in the morning, unusual for a teenage girl such as herself.

Ikuto stumbled through the door, covered in fresh cuts and bruises.

"ikuto! What happened! You look like hell run you over." She said a bit playfully, rushing to hold him up.

"amu!" ami shouted from around the corner, dashing into the apartment to hug her sister.

Amu helped ikuto to the bed before running to her sister with tears of pure joy and relief at her safety.

"ikuto, thank you for saving me." Ami said, helping amu to bandage his wounds.

Ikuto just nodded weekly and asked to talk with amu alone.

When they were alone, she started to get up saying she had to get him the larger first aid kit, interrupted when he caught her hand, she gasped, turning around to face him.

"amu, you and youre sister need help, and I can't help the both of you, I was thinking maybe you and your sister could go to a rehab center to recover, you've just been through so much."he asked, pained.

"ikuto, you want to send us to a looney bin because you cant help us ?!" she said, a bit upset, a bit hurt, and a bit… lonely?

"amu, I wouldn't ask if I really didn't think this was the only way.." he said looking away, ashamed of his idea, and frustrated he couldn't protect them like he promised.

"ikuto, I cant go, I cant leave you… we've been together since I was little… you helped me so much, and today.. you saved ami… something I could never do by myself…"she said looking down under her bangs.

"amu, it will all work out, I promise…"he said slowly and soothingly, pulling her into a soft, warm hug.

He winced as her salty tears driped down onto his skin, he imagined it burning through to his heart and turning into acid.

+next morning+

"who are you checking in again, dear?"an elderly woman at a larg L shped desk asked.

"amu and ami hinamori." He said sadly.

"okay then, we'lll just have my assistant help them to they're rooms, Rima-chan," she called.

A blond child came down the hallway, but as she walked closer, he could see she was about amu's age.

"yes?" she asked nonchalantly.

"can you help amu and her sister to the rooms, 26 and 27 so they're right across from each other?" the lady at the desk asked.

"m'kay, this way." She led from the sitting area away from his sight, and amu looked back regretfully.

"bye," amu said looking away.

Bye… he thought, not good enough…

He quickly walked towards her and the blond, Rima,and enclosed her in a warm and emotional embrace.

Both Rima and Ami looked away, not wanting to disturb them or ruin the moment.

They broke away and as she began walking again, ikuto rushed out, telling himself he would be back later for a REAL goodbye.

+LATER THAT NIGHT+

Ikuto crept into her room stealthily, he couldn't help but thank her mentally for insisting he learn to pick locks after a week locked in a broom closet.

He walked to her bed and knelt down near her ear and whispered a silent apology, and confession.

"If only she knew," he thought sadly, knowing she would never find the same feeling of passion and devotion… and love, in his memory as he would always in hers.

"goognight…"

KARMA: so was she awake?

ME: no, sorry, I would have made the end bit longer and let her say goodbye and stuff, but theni'd get carried away and their first kiss would have been bumped up a chapter.

KARMA: oh…is that a bad thing?

ME: please tell me if it was to cliché or anything

HAZEL: it was, she knows it too, she just wants to know which part stood out most or whatever.

ME: ;P

ME: sorry it was a bit late, I got sick again

HAZEL: cheers for your last tamaflu!

ME: that's right! No more huge pills! Weeeee!

PETER: expect next chapter soon.

ME; not TO soon though.


	5. day 1

Hello everyone! I've missed you! I'm very sorry my last chapter was late, I promise to work on that.

School is almost back again, I'm so not exited…. Doesn't mean u shouldn't be though!

I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions so please review and a special thx to helapyne for all your help and ideas!

I never really got why ppl gave away their ideas instead of just writing them down and publishing, but I would be very grateful and honored if you shared them with me through email or review.

Btw, I have another story/poem, for the amazing twilight series and it doesn't have the same appeal as a normal story, its only one chapter long, its Edward's thoughts with Bella, pls read and review.

Thank you so much, on with the story!

Ps- I changed my user name to zombiegurl12

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu was just settling in to her new dorm like confinement, her only picture was hanging above her bed. It was of her, ikuto, and ami as a toddler. Amu had bruises then, too. She didn't remember who took it.

"amu-oneesan?" her little sister came in and sat on her low to the ground bed.

"Yes, ami?" she answered in a monotone.

"Could you help me decorate my new room?"

"Of course, I have to take a bath first though, Kay?"She said turning away and picking up her iPod, she always listened to concrete angel in the bath. It was her favorite song. And at night she would only listen to run away love, by ludicrous.

"Need to clear your head?"

"Yeah, you know me pretty well kid…"she trailed off and went looking for the sweet blond haired girl they called Rima.{a/n- Rima is Amu's height and doesn't look five in this story, yay! My first A/N!}

She found her in the lobby with a guy about their age with long purple hair, a boyfriend maybe?

She walked over and herd them talking about her, she stopped and shrunk down behind the couch to listen.

"She had a kind and sad voice." The blond said, "Like she went through something terrible, I just can't read her," she finished looking to the purple haired boy for help.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her sister, or even better talk to her. "He said reassuringly.

"I'd be happy to talk to you after my bath if you'd like…" amu said from behind the couch, slowly rising to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think…" the girl they called Rima started.

"I know, but can you show me were the bath is?" amu asked softly.

"Uhh," she said looking to the purple haired boy then flicking her long hair as she turned to me again, "sure…this way then," and she led the way down the hall to a large room with traditional Japanese bath with a porcelain tub in the middle.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later, I promise,"

"Um, ya…" she turned to leave, but looked back at the last minute to tell her where the soap was.

She started up the hot water, adding her favorite bubble bath that she found under the sink and let the bubbles hit the brim, not letting them spill over.

She set her clean pajamas and dirty clothes on the counter and slowly stepped in and felt the burn of the water engulf her.

She pluged in her iPod turned on concrete angel and closed her eyes, exposing her soft eyelids to the hot steam.

Visions of her mother immediately wormed their way into her mind, polluting whatever happiness she may have gotten out of her day.

Eyes narrowed bags enhanced by her pale skin, her hair still messy from sleeping in her large bed. She shook the images out of her head.

Her bath was over before she would have liked, yet she found her fingers shriveled, and the sky dark.

She dressed in her pajamas and made her way back to her room to rest.

As she reached her door ami came out and asked if she wanted to decorate her room tomorrow.

"Oh, Ami I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I promised Rima, the girl we met earlier I mean that I'd talk to her, she's worried about us."

"Oh, well that's fine, but could you help me set up my bed first though?" "I can't figure it out," she said sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Okay then, let's see if I can even figure it out," she said in the same manner ami had.

After making sure Ami was asleep, she changed into her pajamas, checkered skull pants and a black and white striped tank top.

Amu walked into the living space to find Rima sitting with a book on her lap, not reading it, just looking at the cover art.

"Hey," she started hesitantly.

"Oh, hey Amu, sorry to keep you up, but I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Rima Mashiro, I found your file on the desk so, pleased to meet you, Hinamori Amu." Rima finished with a small bow.

ME: sorry it took so long, and sorry its so short, next chapter will be better

HAZEL: because madi-chan is getting some good advice from her new friend.

PETER: helepayne is helping fill in the gaps where we don't know what to do.

ME: so again a special thanks to you!

ME: and don't forget to vote for who amu's besty is in rehab, poll is on my profile and here are the choices-

-Rima

-Tadasse {he's gay in this story}

-Yaya

-Nagihiko

- OC {other character}

PETER: and when reviewing if you choose oc please tell if oc should be male or female.

ME: THANK YOU!


	6. on the run

ME: next chapter, away!

She looked down at the book Rima had given her the two nights before, generation dead. She said she might like it, or through it out the window, either way it was a welcome to the Looney bin present.

They had talked about her past and her hopes for the future, they had talked about love, turns out the purple hair wasn't her boyfriend, yet, Rima had told her of plans to get him and of her playing damsel in distress.

They had a good laugh, but when Amu asked her why she was here, she had told her she used to be a suicide, and left, stating that it was simply to late an hour to stay up.

They had talked a lot since then, and they became close friends.

The sun was just coming over the horizon, dimly lighting the room.

As she shuffled into the living space she heard "Amu, Amu!"

It was Rima, she was running down the hall holding a flyer, the only words she could make out while her friend was flailing around, where MISSING CHILD in red.

She felt the blood leave her face, where they looking for us?

"Amu! There's a missing persons report hanging on the bulletin board in the waiting room!"

No….

It was them, they were looking for her. 'How will I keep ami safe?'

She ran to her room, slamming the door she got out a black duffle and stuffed her slightly gothic cloths inside. After her things were packed she rushed into ami's room and started shoving things in, ami was talking to rima about the sign.

Nagihiko and Tadasse were worried, they just met her, and she was packing like a crazy, then again, she was in rehab.

Taddasse was her gay friend, one to paint your nails with, and talk about boys with. He was in here because his parents beat him when they found out.

And Nagihiko was a pyromaniac; he set his house on fire, killing his parents when he thought they were out having dinner.

Rima was the normal suicide; she wouldn't talk about why she took the pills, just the after affects. That was painted vividly in our minds.

'These people are my friends, so to protect them, we have to leave…'

She grabbed her bag and scooped up ami on her way out.

"Rima! Please if they come looking for us, we were never here." She said hugging her new friend before running out the door.

On the street they went to an old ally they used to stay in when Ikuto was away. They had built a large fort out of tires and sheets and what not, and it was the size of a small apartment.

Once inside they set up a bed, and sat at an small table they found way back when.

"Onee- Chan? How long do you think they can look before figuring were dead?" ami asked in a monotone.

"I have no idea, but we have to find ikuto."

"We can go now, if you want," she proposed.

"WE aren't going anywhere, I am going to find him, I don't want them finding you, I'm already numb, I can't let them hurt you any more… your all I've got…"

"Okay…. But be careful." Ami stated worriedly.

"I will," she leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"amu-chan," she said "just remember that I'm not the only one, ikuto is family too."

"In more ways than one…." She whispered on her way out.

~FLASHBACK~

"Ikuto, are you okay?" little amu asked.

"m-hm, you don't have to worry about me…"he replied, softly touching her bubble gum pink hair with one arm, while the other stopped his wound from bleeding out.

Amu blushed and bandaged his arm tenderly.

For all the times he saved her from the edge of death. His small chara was talking to hazel, hex, and karma. {A/N- this was before they were crushed} karma had a small brown pony tail with conservative clothing, and a peace clip. And hex had dark hair that hung in her face, with more emo Clothing, and a dull dagger clip.

"we need to save ami, she's just a kid!"

"so is amu, Hex!" said Karma

"then we have to get them to ikuto's place," yoru decided, crossing his arms to make it final.

Hazel, who had stayed out of this conversation, spoke up.

"how about we build a home base, you know, for when her parents chase her out of the house, a place that we could all hide and wait for ikuto?"

"that would beperfect!" yoru said

"don't you mean purrrfect?" hex teased him.

"whatever, so we'll tell them later, when they aren't flirting."

~end flash back~

I am so sorry its so short! I have a family problem, so I'll be busy for a while. Wish me luck, and I'd love to hear ideas and suggestions.


	7. damsle in denial

Chapter 7

Relient k- deathbed

She nocked softly on his door, resting her head on the cool wood. She didn't sleep much last night. Ikuto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looked straight at her and hugged her like no tommarow.

She shed tears as he led her inside to talk.

After a long discussion they decided that it'd be best if they went back to the rehabilitation hospital.

"lets go pick up ami,"

"mmhhm" she nodded tiredly.

~at destination~

"ami, come on we're going back" amu said peeking in through a sheet.

"ami?" she franticly looked through the small aria and called to her.

"amu," ikuto said with a hand on her shoulder "do your parents know about this place?"

"no, I don't think so, the only way they could have found out is if they read my diary, but you know that I took it with me."

"its our best bet, lets go check out the house,"

Power walking down the empty streets, ikuto couldn't help but stare at his childhood friend, his first and only love. The only love he'd ever receved, from her. He blushed slightly, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

~at amu's old house~

Walking up to her bedroom window, her greating was a knife to the gut. Or, at least it would have been, if ikuto hadn't grabbed her.

They both escaped an early death, ikuto receiving a slight slash to the cheek.

"{maniacal laugh}"

"you, where is she?" amu snarled.

"hahaha, that's no way to talk to your father!" a high pitched nasle voice came from the corner.

"don't worry darling, ill come up with some punishment, hahah," a deeper voice came from one of the many shadows adorning the walls of her old bedroom.

~Rehab~

Amu sat in the full tub, letting her cuts bleed out slowly into the surrounding water.

As soon as they stoped, she cleaned them with hydrogen peroxide, wincing at the pain, she drained the tub, filled again, this time with bubbles.

Siting there she began doing the exact thing she swore she would never do again. Sh began to wish, wish for her small charas and prayed they'd be exactly the same way they would be if they haddent been crushed.

Tears erupted silently, she turned on her I pod to listen to concrete angel, but she just threw it across the room with a quiet sob.

'calm down amu, don't lose your cool,' a familiar voice called in her head.

'Hex?' amu answered mentally 'is it you?'

'not any more, now I guess you could call me dia' she giggled.

'dia?' she pondered 'but, why?', 'are the others okay too?'

'ya, but they have new names too!' she laughed again.

'im okay too!' another voice called, a bit farther away

'Karma!?'

'nope, im sue now!'

'and im miki.' An apathetic voice said, only hazel.

'hazel!', 'your okay!'

'didn't I just say I was miki now?'

'ya, I guess you are then' amu was extatic, her day had been long and depressing, she needed the company.

'wait, is peter okay too?' 'he was the youngest'

'yeah, but {giggles] he's a she.' Hex/dia laughed.

'I always new he was a bit different.' Amu giggled with them.

'ya, im ran now, im not quiet as shy now, I guess I was supposed to be a girl anyway.'

'haha, well, will I see you again?', 'I mean, in your tangible forms?'

'sure, but not just yet, and some of us will melt into eachother, your changing everyday'

'into eachother?'

'yup!' peter/ran cheered. 'but for now, we have to go!'

'see you soon amu!'

'see you soon, guys'

The voices faded and she sunk into the tub.

Reaching over to her ipod, she felt eyes on her, and she covered herself with bubbles, unfortunately, there weren't many left, leaving her colar bone and legs exposed.

She ignored this disturbing feeling and pluged in her ipod, adjusting her head phones to fit just right in her ears.

The music calmed her, and she rested her head on the back of the tub and shuting her eyes.

"Concrete Angel?"

~fl~

Ikuto shoved amu out of the way, earning a knife to the gut.

"ikuto!" he heard someone shout, not knowing if it was his love in wory, or his opposing attacker in shock.

He stired the water with a finger, leaning close to her.

"ikuto, your okay!" she stated a bit excitedly.

Then felt embarrassed about after the fight. But he wouldn't remember that, would he?

Amu slung his arm around his shoulder, holind him carefully as she trudged to the hide-out.

Ami stayed close, looking over now and then at her tearing sister, and her 'brother'

ENDfl~

"you caryed me back, didn't you?" he asked, focusing on the water clinging to his finger tips.

She nodded blushing a soft peach, slowly escalating to a chery glow as the conversation took on a new topic.

"amu, do you…. Love… me?" he said nearvously.

"of cource I do, ikuto, you're my best friend!" she looked down still blushing.

"hm, not quite what I wanted to hear, but ill take it," he kissed her forehead gently, "for now," he finished with a sly grin.

She hid in the bubbles.

~fl

She had asked ami to stay in a curtained portion of they're small space, taking ikutos torn shirt of carefully, and sanitized his wounds.

'He was still uncontiouse', she noted.

'Maybe…. No,no no o NO!'

'He doesn't like you that way anyhow!'

But she couldn't help but trace over his perfectly sculpted chest.

He peeked through his eyelashes, and inwardly smiled.

end fl~

After her bath, amu went back to her room to comprehend what had just happened.

'He kissed me!'

Maybe not on the ips, but it counts, right?!?

Anyway, her favorite song just got a whole lot better, she though as her mind subcontiousely attached that memory to the song.

~next morning

The next morning was oddly depressing, well, there wasn't anything odd about the depression.

Ami went to go play in another wing of the rehab with yaya, and she was put on some kind of medication for her sudden depressing state.

Man, one bad day here and they put you on anti depressantand she didnt see ikuto, but its not like i like him or anything, were just really close is all.

than on topof that she was put on some kid of medication for her sudden deppressign state, you have one bad day here and they put you on anti depressants.

good to know.

But her mood quikly faded as she saw the new couple.

She noticed that today, Nagihiko and Rima where holding hands in the lobby, and sitting awefully close.

Her mood brightend even more so when Taddasse-kun asked if she wanted to do mani pedis with him.

And after being reunited with her parents in a touching scean like that one, she needed one.

Night time again, she thought.

'Still no ikuto.'

But then, any sign of depression evaporated.

There he was, a duffle bag in hand, at the front desk.

Wait, duffle bag?

She walked quikly to him and looked over his shoulder to see a form, one that said he would be staying in the room next to hers for the rest of the year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good?

Review please.


	8. Authors Note

Sorry to all my readers, for the short chapters that don't make sense and the questionable dialogue and the ooc characters and the cliché-ness. Im rewriting it all. So rejoice my friends, the plot will thicken. If you have any ideas you'd like to share, please pm me or write me in a review. Im not sure when I will finish or when ill even start the process, so please be patient and bear with me.

My deepest apologies,

~Mad Eclair


End file.
